Tears on the Glass
by Drilz 2.0
Summary: I killed Amy Rose...
1. 1

Tears on the Glass.

**A/N: I haven't written a fan fiction in a while. I'm just doing it cause I got writers block  
**

_You don't know what it's like…. Everyday_

_Everyday I wake up and I know that I caused so much pain,_

_Everyday I wake up and I remember her last breaths as I held her,_

_How cold her lips were the last time we kissed,_

_She died in my arms, and by my hands._

_I killed Miss. Rose._

_Yesterday I attended the funeral from a far, sitting in the tree tops out of the view of the other guest. I watched the service.. Beautiful…_

_It was simply beautiful. I watched the others cry. _

_I watched a hero break down on the casket, choking on his own misery and tears. _

_I had killed him when I killed her,_

_He loved her.._

_He loved her so much._

_I wanted to cry,_

_I really did.._

_But I couldn't_

_I was so numb. _

_I had told her that I'd never hurt her the way he did,_

_I'd make it all go away if I had the chance,_

_It wasn't supposed to be the way it is now._

_I didn't think she'd be gone._

_I just wanted the power…_

_I needed to be in control of the situation, and she was in the way._

_In a way it was her fault. Thinking she could change me._

_I'm not like them._

_I wasn't born, I was made.. and my purpose is to gain more._

_It was silly of her to think she was changing me,_

_All she ever did was hurt him with her need for me._

_She would invite me out to lunch, at first I never showed._

_Then one day.. I was bored._

_She was wearing a Sunday dress on a Wednesday._

_She was.. pretty._

"_Hey, how's it going" Her voice had changed a little since the ARK,_

_She was young then, I was… well the same age as I was now._

_It had been a few years, she must have been around twenty or so.._

_About the age I appear to be._

_I sat down at the little table, wherever we had ate lunch.. I don't remember, and folded my hands on the table. _

_She smiled at me, asked the same question again._

_I didn't really know how to make small talk._

_I tried.. I don't even know why I tried, I don't even know why I came._

_Bored…_

"_It's been okay." Everything I said came off dark and insincere I knew.. but she just smiled at me and nodded._

"_What have you've been up to for so long?" She smiled folding her hands on the table as well._

"_I've been training, getting ready for what's to come" I remember when I told her that I was looking out the window at the wind, the current was blowing a leaf around the sidewalk of station square. Peaceful._

_She looked at me puzzled._

_Then she leaned her face inn really close to mine over the table and whispered, "What's coming Shadow?"_

_I glared at her, everyone was so naïve, but for some reason the annoyance passed more quickly when she said things than it did with others. So I sighed._

"_It's none of your concern"_

_She got quieter. _

"_Is it… a secret."_

"_No.. It's just none of your concern"_

"_But, I'm concerned now?"_

"_So…"_

"_So it is my concern"_

_I sighed.. she had defeated me._

"_I've been feeling a surge from the chaos emeralds, they're on the move again. I figure someone must be trying to gather them to try to unleash their force again."_

_She gasped… not a real one but a very sarcastic fake one. "Oh no!"_

_I chuckled softly, "So you're not concerned"_

"_Not with you and sonic to protect us, why would I be"_

"_The faker is out of shape, and I'm not sure if even I am powerful enough to defeat any force that can move as furiously as this one has been"_

_She raised a eye brow at me, "You do look like you've been doing a lot of training."_

_I couldn't help but at the time to feel concerned that she was examining my body_

_I had only came in jean and form fitting T-shirt.. I felt under dress. Suddenly nervous._

_Strange, I tensed up a little._

"_You look like you've been doing a bit of training too." It came out odd a little bit awkward. It wasn't meant to be a compliment but it must have sounded like one.. I was just pointing it out because she had pointed it out on me. _

"_No…. no." She shook her head still smiling, and then she leaned in close to me a whispered "I just have boobs now." _

"_I know that." I said before I could stop my self. _

_She gasped again but this time in a more serious tone, "You pervert!"_

_I glanced away quickly, "I didn't mean to offend, I just noticed.. I mean-" she was laughing by this time I was trying to explain.. I felt hot, flustered, slightly annoyed, but something unexpected came out of my mouth._

_I laughed… She looked startled by it.._

_I was slightly startled by it.._

_It had been years…many years since I laughed… it had been Maria who use to make me do this involuntary action with my vocal cords. _

_When I managed to stop laughing, I found my self just gazing at her in silence. She was biting her bottom lip nervously. I didn't understand what had happen, I don't think either one of us did. But in the moment she was the most beautiful thing I had seen. _

"_What…I meant to say.. is your dress… is very pre—"_

"_It's okay, Shadow. You want to come get a drink with me?"_

_I had never gotten a drink before… but she smiled softly at me, and I sighed. I never actually agreed or even nodded, but some how we ended up in the corner of the bar. She was sipping on some frilly pink drink, I was attempting to consume beer.. I had never tried it before. _

"_You don't have to drink shadow" She giggled as I made another disgusted sneer at the substance in my bottle._

"_It's not good to waste" I chugged it at once trying not to smell or deal with the taste._

"_Woah! Slow down" She tried to warn me but it was to late.. _

_The world was spinning slightly._

_I don't recall much more from the bar, but I laughed a few more times. I told her more about the movement of the emeralds, and she paid attention to every word. Every boring word of what I had to say. Then she talked to me about her life, cars she had gotten, how she just finished her sophomore year of college, partying, how her and sonic were on and off, a fling with the two tailed rat, drawing… A lot of it went into drawing,, she was an art major. _

_That's how we ended up at her apartment. She drove.. _

_She wanted to show me something she had drawn. _

_We arrived I can recall a lot more cause I manage to sober up a little during the car ride. _

_She told me to sit on her sofa, she had to go get the piece. _

_I agreed to sit there. And I did gladly. Standing was such a chore in my state._

"_Okay.. I'm going to show you these. But you can't laugh."_

_I wasn't sure if I could handle that, because it had become so addictive today. But I pulled it together._

"_Just show me" _

_She sat down next to me holding a portfolio of her drawing._

_She flipped it open,_

_The first one, no surprise, the faker._

_It was decent, realistic; the running pose captured his speed perfectly. _

_I nodded, She flipped to a picture of downtown station square._

_I nodded some more.. this went on for a few more minutes. Every once in a while she would stop to explain how she got to inspiration for the drawing she was showing me. _

_One was a picture of a raindrop rolling down a shot glass. It was strange._

_I thought it was a tear at first. But she said it was rain. _

_I asked her how could anyone tell. She said_

"_I don't cry anymore. So since it's my shot glass it couldn't be a tear."_

_She sounded sort of sad but went on to the next picture._

_After a few more she stopped. _

_There was still one more page thou._

_I asked her about it.. _

"_It's personal.. I shouldn't show you this one." She said with small hint of a smile on her face… she wanted me to question it._

"_Just let me see it."_

"_It's none of your concern" She giggled._

"_but I'm concerned"_

_I guess she couldn't argue with that logic. _

_She turned the page, it was a portrait of a couple kissing._

_The girl was obviously Amy but the guy was slightly darken out, and blurred. _

"_I've been trying to finish this one" she said softly._

_My heart beat was a little faster, she turned and looked at me. _

_She was biting her bottom lip again, leaning a little closer to me, the book was still sprawled across our laps._

_I didn't know what to do…. It had been so long---_

_Are lips were touching. _

_My brain was nervous and so was my heart._

_My lips were excited. They moved by them self, kissing her. _

_I found my self quickly on top of her, the book had fallen off the couch some of the picture spreading across the living room floor. One of my hands had found their way up her dress and was placed on her waist playing with the silky fabric of her panties. The other hand was behind her head making sure she couldn't escape from my lips, not that she wanted to._

_I was kissing and suckling on her neck. She was groaning and grinding her hips slightly urging me on._

"_Ohhh…" She purred in my ear, I could feel the heat from her._

_But… I couldn't… I just couldn't.._

_I stopped kissing her and stopped. _

_I stared at her eyes. _

"_I…. need to go train."_

_She sighed and smiled.._

_She understood…._

……

**A/N: I might finish this… You should tell me if you think I should.**


	2. 2

Chapter 1.2

_It seemed like I traveled the earth since the incident._

_I knew what I was looking for,_

_I was looking for her._

_I didn't want to admit that she was gone._

_I fucking needed her.._

_I fucking needed her you bastard._

_I've cursed that piece of shit hedgehog since the day he took her away from me,_

_That power.. How the hell did he have that power? _

_How could he make a decision like that in a split second? How could he send her away like that?_

_The prick.._

_That battle was for nothing, I came here for nothing._

_I was still flushed, Still angry._

_I was losing control…_

_He beat me… He beat all of us._

_He had become the ultimate life form. _

_I just had to admit it, _

_He beat me… He said he would_

_He said, "You don't even know the meaning of power.." _

_He was right, and now I'll never get to experience it. _

_I was standing in the middle of the ruined island, _

_Nothing but broken landscape and fallen burned trees surrounded me. _

_Before I had came here this place was beautiful, lush and full of life. Now it was just a crater of clay and debris. And yet even if I could cause such destruction in a matter of moments, I still couldn't beat him_

_We had all rode this when it feel from the sky to the earth, as it burned to a crimson red in decent. We waged war on each other. _

_It was desperate… bloody… gruesome. _

_But none of that was important. What were important were the clues in the finale moment of the battle._

_I had to figure out where he sent her. _

_I was standing on the right of him, tired drained. My vision was slightly blurred because of the lack of oxygen and the blood dripping in my eye from a head wound he had dealt me earlier. I was keeping my self from flying off the falling rock by gripping on to some roots of an old tree and pushing my feet down against the earth beneath me. _

_I had lost all my energy and had fallen out of my Chaos State._

_But shadow… he didn't seem wounded at all, there were tears in his eyes. His body glowed golden and crimson, and he seemed to defy the laws of physics and gravity by standing upright on this falling hell hole. In his arms he cradled a limp being, the girl who now held the key, tears in his eyes. He kissed her lips. She let a small moan, he told her not to speak. _

_And he looked at me, I'd never felt such fear.. His eyes seemed to reach into my soul._

_He looked down at her and spoke, "You'll never have her."_

_There was a flash, a bright blind light the covered the entire falling island. And afterwards in his arms he held nothing. He was standing up right looking up into the constantly spinning sky. _

"_Don't look for her…." He whispered.. then with the same light he vanished. _

_The island hit the ocean… the water flooded my lungs._

_I would have died._

_Should have…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd wake up in cold sweats now, thinking she was with me to comfort me like she did for those short months. _

_Shake it off I'd tell my self, and continue my constant training. _

_It's her own fault.._

_It was her decision to come to the island and try to stop us._

_But no matter how many punches I threw at the air, how many crunches, how many miles I ran._

_I couldn't forget…_

_I killed her._

_No matter what was at state.. no matter how many people killing her had saved. I still killed her._

_I was cold…heartless…machine like. _

_I knew that now, only a machine could do what I had done._

_I stopped punching at the cold night air for a second, staring down at the ground._

_I was here… the second day._

_Standing at this same spot in the forest, only it was daytime.._

_I was punching the air when I heard a scurry in the bushes._

_I looked up and there she was walking out of trees like a angel.._

_Angel with a picnic basket. _

_I was sitting there punching at the air, wearing a knee length pair of gym shorts._

_And there she was acting as if she didn't even notice the place she was setting up her little two person picnic was my training ground. _

_The same place I trained almost everyday in the A.M. _

_Yet she said nothing, so I pretended not to notice her either. Yet something made me want to punch harder and kick faster. Maybe I wanted her to notice.. well.. I did.._

_I didn't want to be the first to speak. _

_But I couldn't help to think 'was she angry with me'. _

_It had been two weeks since I had gone to get lunch with her and gone back to her place. _

_Two weeks since I've seen or spoke with her._

_Two weeks of solid training. _

_Maybe she was going to have a picnic with the faker in front of me in an attempt to make me jealous._

_The bitch.._

_I picked up speed soon it became a flurry of blurs as he did combat with an invisible opponent._

_Of course she had finished setting up her picnic by the time I got done, a neat basket sitting on top of a checkered cloth. She was nibbling on a half of an sandwiches and staring at me._

"_Hey!" I was slightly confused did she not notice me the entire time.. She waved me over, and some how she managed to make my body move against its will and sit Indian style across from her and thus join her picnic._

_And she did the most amazing thing…_

_She just… talked to me…_

_"So yeah, today I was in biology class---"_

_She told me about her day, and what she needed to buy for dinner._

_How she had managed to spill coffee all over her freshly cleaned whites._

_How she wanted to see this new movie that came out about this guy who's apparently going to die hard. _

_Whatever that means._

_And at some point during all this talking it made me feel at ease and forget what I was training for, I found my self nibbling on a half sandwich._

_Somewhere in there she asked rather I liked the sandwiches, I nodded and she smiled at me.. and.. I smiled back._

_Everything was so simple with her, the world could end.. and it would be okay._

_Then she stopped talking.._

_In the middle of me having a big gulp of ham and Swiss in my mouth. _

"_So, what have you've been up to?" _

"_I've been tr—"_

"_I don't want hear about that," she grinned at me. _

"_I've…. Been…" I found my self frozen.. I hadn't done anything since that night I hung out with her but train._

"_Well then.." Smiling so sweetly, "We'll just have to make some stories for you to tell"_

_I must have looked at her funny._

"…_.Not pornographic stories.." She scowled_

_I smirked.. "You sure?" I'm not sure what came over me, I usually not the joking type._

"_Nope!" standing she started to walk back into the forest. "We'll just have to find out at eight.. my place" she was already gone by the time I managed to process what had just happened._

_But I guess it was a date.._

…_._

…_.._

_I went back to training. . _


End file.
